HOA OC Characters!
by CupcakesandCats17
Summary: I am making a fanfic where the characters are part of the alternate universe of the current HOA. Details inside
1. Chapter 1

I am making my own version of HOA, and these are the key components:

One: It's in an alternate universe of the regular HOA

Two: These characters will meet their counterparts

Three: A huge sequence (later revealed) will be told throughout the story.

Here are the guild lines for your character:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Romance: (Yes or No)

Counterpart of:

Here is my example:

Name: Reina "Ray" Martilia

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Personality: Curious, smart, sweet, caring and mysterious

Appearance: Curly dirty blonde hair with blue highlights, dark green eyes, and tan skin

Likes: Surfing, skateboarding, music, soccer, basketball, and her friends

Dislikes: Mean people, popular wannabes, teachers, and pranksters

Romance: Yes

Counterpart of: Nina Martin

Deadline is March 6th, so have fun!


	2. Few Chosen!

Alright, so these are the characters so far:

My character:

Name: Reina "Ray" Martilia

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Personality: Reina is very caring, sweet, smart, curious, daring, protective, and mysterious to many people. She can seem very quiet and shy at times, but she always lends a helping hand to others.

Appearance: Curly dirty blonde hair with blue highlights, dark green eyes, and tan skin. Reina is about 5' 8", and weighs in at 126 lbs. She has a very athletic build, and seems shady to her housemates at times.

Likes: Surfing, skateboarding, music, soccer, basketball, and her friends

Dislikes: Mean people, popular wannabes, teachers, and pranksters

Romance: Yes

Counterpart of: Nina Martin

Counter Part for Patricia:

Name: Ryanna "Ryan" Joan "Jo" Chadwick

****Gender: Female

Age: 16

Personality: She doesn't take no for an answer and can tend to be insecure at times. She is very Sarcastic, and tells people to deal with it, showing she doesn't care what people think of her. Ryan is quite rebellious, independent, sarcastic and carefree.

Ryan frequently speaks her mind without euphemism or without care that her opinions might hurt other people's feelings. She can be very stubborn and has a short temper

Appearance: Ryan is 5'6. 132 lbs, and strong and very toned. Electrifying Blue eyes. Fair Skin. Hair- Christina Grimmie Style, but Waist-Length, Fiery Dark Auburn Hair on top layers, and Pitch Black Underneath. Long, Acrylic fingernails painted Black. Has a Belly-button piercing, and both ears pierced.

She has a scar on her chin, above her eyebrow, her elbow, and knee from her mother throwing her threw a window. She also has her fathers name on the back of her shoulder.

Likes: (Please give soon)

Dislikes: (Please give soon)

Romance: Yes

Counterpart of: Patricia Williamson

Counter Part Of Eddie:

Name:Seth Lionel Aethol

Gender:Male

Age:16

Personality:Seth is a Lazy Active person. He doesn't like wasting time on  
>simple things, yet he loves doing challenging things like sports and puzzles.<br>He's smart, witty, but also snarky. he's annoying and definately head strong.  
>He likes to calm down and relax too. He looks at the sky. Watches t.v. and<br>observing how people are. He's judgemental but he has good judgement. He's  
>loyal and caring but doesn't show it.<p>

Appearance:Seth's pretty tall. Maybe 5'8. Midweight too. He's pretty muscular  
>but not buff, more like toned. He has light brown hair and Hazel eyes with<br>small orange flecks near the pupil. His hair stle is like Michael Seeters and  
>has 1 ear pierced with small studs.<p>

Likes:Challenges, Observing, Talking, The Sky, Wind, Sports

Dislikes:Simple things, Tame wasting, darkness, showing off

Romance: (Yes or No)Yes

Counterpart of:Eddie Miller

Counterpart of Jerome:

*Name: Gavin Eugene Bennett

Gender: male

Age: 17

Personality: At a first glance, Gavin appears as a brooding bad boy who can  
>gather the attention of any female within a five-mile radius. However, his<br>eager manipulation skills, stealthy acting expertise and sharp schemes grant  
>him the reputation as a "human paralyzer", as he can paralyze his foes with<br>fear. He acts as a fearless leader who appears neither unfazed nor threatened  
>by any form of blackmail presented to him involuntarily. Growing up as a<br>boarding school prep, Gavin tries to defy any form of restriction sent to him  
>in order to stay on top of his game. Also, he can pose as a major flirt to his<br>female counterparts, but unlike other excessive and intricate flirts like him,  
>his noticeable charm deems him successful with the ladies. Hiding his feelings<br>appears easy for him, as he shades himself with his poker face to keep himself  
>as unprecedented as he originally is. Eavesdropping is another one of his<br>strong points; he uses anything that he hears to his own advantage, giving him  
>the edge on any contest. He believes that no one can be above blackmail, and<br>this is the strongest method of gathering information. Though acting as a  
>sharp and fancy prankster with a manipulative edge, he also reveals a more<br>sensitive side correlating to his past. Living without parents for almost  
>twelve years has scarred him, though he boasts about his independence at the<br>school.

Appearance: Gavin's hair is a mix of caramel brown and a deep dirty blond  
>complexion. His hair appears slightly shaggy, yet coifed at the same time.<br>Gavin's eyes are a deep sea blue color and give out an almond-like shape. He  
>always appears to show a "cool cat" glare similar to Trent from the Total<br>Drama series. He appears at a slightly borderline athletic build, yet he has  
>visible muscle on his torso and a visible four-pack.<p>

Likes: playing pranks on unsuspecting underclassmen, leading groups, basic  
>mischief, advanced mischief, charming ladies, getting revenge, bribes,<br>blackmail

Dislikes: getting rejected, getting pranked, fights, notable idiots

Romance: (Yes or No) Sure! A girl who appears as smart as him who can break  
>him out of his mischievous bad boy side.<p>

Counterpart of: Jerome Clarke (the one and only!)

Counter Part of Mara:

*Name: Mallory Faye Enright

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Personality: Quiet and intelligent, Mallory is in all of the honours classes.  
>She loves to read and be alone with a good book. She loves Harry Potter and<br>the Twilight series. She falls in love easily, which lowers her self esteem  
>when she is rejected.<p>

Appearance: Shoulder length straight dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes,  
>tanned skin.<p>

Likes: Books, reading, quiet, school (most of the time), Harry Potter,  
>Twilight<p>

Dislikes: Being in a crowded room, clowns, snakes, spiders, getting  
>tongue-tied around boys<p>

Romance: (Yes or No)Yes

Counterpart of: Mara Jaffray

Counter Part of Amber:

Name: Katrina Molly Richardson

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Personality: Slightly ditzy, fashionable, sweet, friendly, and has very high  
>standards<p>

Appearance: Wavy dark auburn hair, light hazel eyes, and fair skin.

Likes: Fashion, spending time with her friends, shopping, tennis, and  
>magazines.<p>

Dislikes: Jerks, unfashionable people, mud, and bugs.

Romance: Yes

Counterpart of: Amber Millington

And

Name: Sienna Rose McCallum

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Personality: Fashionista, Funny, Sweet and Hyper

Appearance: Brown wavy hair with blond streaks, blue eyes and round face

Likes: Shopping, dancing, partying and shopping!

Dislikes: School, books and anything that involves hard work or ruining her nails/hair

Romance: (Yes or No) Yes

Counterpart of: Amber Millington

I decided two counterparts would be good for Amber; they both had the correct definition of Amber, so how could I say no?

Also, thanks to 99angelkitty and I Love Doyle Blackwell, I will accept characters who have more than one counterpart. These characters will be part of an organization in my story called the council. Here is what I have decided to do with them:

Leader:

Name: Summer Skye Rosewood (Nickname: Sum or Skye)

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Personality: Nice girl good grades! She usually goes for the good guys but in  
>this she falls for the bad guy. At first she hates him but than they ditch and<br>do pranks together!

Appearence: Bleach Blonde hair straightented long (Aqua's hair from  
>Aquamarine) Blue eyes, Peirced nose (real diamond stud)<p>

Likes: Happy things

Dislikes: Sad/Bad things

Romance: YESSS!

CP: Amber/Nina/Mara

(Amber because she is pretty) (Nina because she is nice) (Mara because she is  
>smart)<p>

From: 99angelkitty

2nd in Command:

Name: Doyle Lair

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Personality: Cocky, musically gifted

Appearance: He has raven hair that covers his hazel eyes. He has one ear  
>pierced, and wears more of a punk type clothing.<p>

Likes: Green Day, Music, Singing, hanging out with friends.

Dislikes: the teachers, anyone who bullies, people like that.

Romance: (Yes or No) Yes

Counterpart of: Jerome/Fabian

I still need a Fabian, Mick, Alfie, Victor, Trudy, Poppy, Senkhara, Vera, and Joy. If you don't want Joy to be a part of this (but I think she will be good in this story…. :] ), please tell me! Hope you guys are happy! I'm really sorry to the ones I didn't pick! Hope you're not mad at me!

~Tori and Hailey

I

I

P.S. We decided to try that! BTW It's mostly Tori right now….. Hailey's sick with pneumonia…. Please wish her good health!


	3. More Characters!

New Characters!

Name: Katrina Bennett

Gender: f

Age: 13

Personality: conniving and sweet at the same time. When she wants something,  
>she's the sweet thirteen year old everyone loves. Any other time, and she can<br>be worse than her brother. She loves to sneak around and get blackmail  
>information, so she can get what she wants from them in the future. Has more<br>of a conscience than her brother, however, so doesn't do pranks and hurting  
>people for no reason. Often does things or says things with a purposeful<br>second intention. HUGE basketball fan, plays on the school team. Never will  
>back down from a challenge, because she doesn't like cowards so wouldn't want<br>to seem like one. Hates pity and doesn't take help from others unless she  
>truly needs it. Good at lying, though a little clumsy<p>

Appearance: sandy brown hair that when loose goes to the tops of her shoulder  
>blades. Her eyes are leafy green that get paler towards the pupil. She has<br>sharp facial features, and her ears are slightly pointed. Her limbs are long,  
>and her feet are pretty large so she's clumsy because of that. Her backpack is<br>a grey shoulder bag with a clasp over it.

Likes: sneaking, successful attempts, reading, science, drawing

Dislikes: rejection, being seen through, pain, being caught, writing, math

Romance: (Yes or No) no

Counterpart of: Poppy

-

Name: Logan Welch

Gender: m

Age: 16

Personality: easily trusting, and pretty gullible. He's a sweet guy, he truly  
>is, but has a habit to want to please people, even if he makes a fool of<br>himself in the process. A little hyper active and often thinks with his mouth.  
>He tells jokes alot, though they're rarely anything worth laughing about.<br>Often, the people are laughing at him. Very kind and loyal, however, and  
>follows his heart- unless his stomach beats him there.<p>

Appearance: dark skin, dark hair he has in dreadlocks, dark eyes, a little  
>short<p>

Likes: jokes, pleasing, praise, girls, food, fun

Dislikes: dogs, funerals (ironic, he's in the house of Anubis) school, work,  
>small spaces<p>

Romance: (Yes or No) sure

Counterpart of: Alfie Lewis

Name: Kemisi

Gender: Female

Age: Hundreds of years old, she's a spirit

Personality: Manipulative, strong-willed, royalty, queenly, always gets her  
>way, threatening, and is very secretive.<p>

Appearance: Pale skin, amber colored almond shaped eyes lined with khol, and  
>long wavy dark brown hair.<p>

Likes: Getting her way, power, and manipulating people.

Dislikes: Doing her own dirty work, not being in control, and showing  
>weakness.<p>

Romance: No

Counterpart of: Senkhara

Name: Daelyn (pronounced Day-Lin) Everhart

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Personality: Sarcastic and a jokester. She has a aura around her that scares  
>people. Though the people that know her well know that she can be sensitive<br>and easy to talk to. She can be asthetic. She knows how to deal with things  
>easy, but all that is her underlayer. To everyone else she always plays<br>pranks. She has been at the school since she was 9 and knows her way around  
>it.<p>

Appearance- Hair: Wavy Auburn to the muddle of her back and side bangs with  
>extensions. Eyes: Jade Green. Build: athletic. Face: Heart shaped with high<br>cheekbones.

Likes: Parnk, Jokes, Basketball, Sarcasm, Swimming, Music, And drawing

Dislikes: Wanba-be's, Football, Ballet, Heels, and dressy stuff

Romance: (Yes or No) Yes

Counterpart of: Joy


	4. Update in story:

I'm so sorry guys that we haven't published the story yet, but Tori, Shay, and I have been so busy, what with me moving to a new country in November, Tori trying to stay at the top of her classes, and Shay hoping to get into a private high school, we haven't really been posting a lot. We promise that we'll update our HOA story on January 3rd, the date that Season Three starts for HOA. If we can't, then we'll try ASAP. Don't worry, you will get your story!


	5. Prologue

Lightning cracked across the dark sky and three cloaked figures made their way into the small building. The hard patter of rain echoed in the bleak room as the three figures took off their cloaks and began cleaning the place. The first one, a girl with bleached blonde hair, scoffed. "Doyle, I thought you said the new recruits would be here before us! I don't want to start the meeting before they get here." The second figure, a boy with raven black hair, frowned. "They said they'd be here, Sum. I'm sure they'll be here soon, it's pouring pretty bad out there, and we had trouble finding this place." The third figure, a girl with dyed pink hair, laughed. "That's because you led us here, Doyle! We would've gotten here faster if you had just given me the map!" Doyle proceeded to bicker with the second girl.

The first figure, Summer, whistled, signalling the two to stop fighting and look at her. "Quill, I trusted Doyle with the directions, so you can stop criticizing him." Quill immediately shut her mouth and bowed to her leader. "I'm sorry, Miss. My dear apologies." Summer smiled. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Suddenly the lights above the three people flickered on. Summer turned around, her eyes flashing. Quill crouched down, her right hand barely hovering over her staff. Doyle grabbed his dagger, and growled. The trespasser smirked. "Now, baby, that's no way to treat your fiance." Summer scowled.

"What are you doing here, Trevor? You were banned after almost killing one of the chosen ones, but not the other. Your services are no longer needed," Quill hissed. Trevor flashed a smile. "Now, Quilly, you should definitely know the Council Code and what it clearly states in it. Once a member, always until death comes knocking at your door." Quill snarled, her staff glowing brighter. Trevor laughed. "Oh, are you going to use your 'Egyptian Magic' on me? I wonder what your grandfather would have to say about what you've become." Summer stepped in between the fight. "Trevor, that's enough. Quill is our most prized magician, and you know it." Doyle stepped up beside his leader, the dagger clearly visible in her hand.

Trevor smiled, and lightning flashed behind him. "But whose to say she'll always be there for you. I bet she hasn't even told you what happened to her when I left the group?" Summer and Doyle whipped around, looking at their now pale companion. "Haven't you always wondered why her left arm is bandaged?" Her friends trailed their eyes to Quill's left side, curiosity filling them to the brim of desperation. Trevor faked a look of shock. "You mean, you've been trusting someone with Apophis' scar?" Quill turned red with anger as she shouted, "A'max!" A fiery ball exploded from her staff and was shot straight at Trevor. He chuckled.

"Now Quill, don't use up your energy before I come back. I still want you to be alive when we see each other again." He held up his hand, and bright hieroglyphics appeared as they swallowed up Quill's spell. The said girl turned pale quickly again, and her knees buckled, making her collapse onto the floor. Trevor puffed out some air to remove the bangs from his face, and he walked up to Summer. Hurt and anger filled her eyes as he got closer. "What did you do to her?" She yelled at him.

He smiled, and kissed Summer on the lips. "Now there, that's no way to talk to your fiance, baby girl. And who's to say that I was the one who did it to her?" Trevor said as he backed away and dissolved into the shadows. Summer stood frozen in place while Doyle ran to Quill and made sure she was alright. "Sum, we need to go see the priestess! I can't feel Quill's heartbeat!"

But his words only echoed through the now dark again building as his leader crumpled to the ground.

**AHHHH! Finally finished! I'm slightly proud of this!**

**So I still need some council members, and next chapter will be when the alternates come in! If you want to make a character, please tell me!**

**Also, the main reason why this is coming out the day after I said it'd come out is because 1) I (Tori) had a band concert and basketball practice 2) Shay was writing her applications 3) Hailey's still getting used to her new school.**

**Also, I caught the stomach bug ;n; A lot of people have had it in my school, and they gave it to me. Anyway, hope you like this prologue!**


End file.
